<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, We Broke the Roof by NevaRYadL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354252">Honey, We Broke the Roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL'>NevaRYadL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Penetrative Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Sindel, bedroom shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheeva and Sindel have an intimate evening... and Sindel accidently blasts a hole through the roof</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheeva/Sindel (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, We Broke the Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Sheeva/Sindel, wlw fluff and smut, body worship, fingering, penetrative sex</p><p>tumblr request for nsfw draconic banshee and Sindel blasting a hole through the roof</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pick me up?”</p><p>Sindel positively beamed when Sheeva indulged her, picking her up with her bottom two arms and wrapping the top two arms around her to hold her close and tight. And since the height difference was closed between the two of them, Sindel pressed a very long and loving kiss to Sheeva’s smile crinkled cheek, making sure to smear a bit of her lipstick on Sheeva’s scaly skin. 'A sign that you've been blessed' someone recalled fondly, upon seeing the black lipstick kiss marks that Sindel left on her loved ones. Sheeva was inclined to believe, based on how she was often patterned with them like cute war paint.</p><p>“You quite like that I can pick you up,” Sheeva chuckled as Sindel peppered her face in kisses as Sheeva took the two of them to bed. It was the evening, and it had been a long day, and Sheeva was very much looking forward to holding her wife tight against herself and sleeping quite soundly. And Sheeva was happy to see that Sindel was already wearing a soft nightgown, ready to go to bed with her.</p><p>“My sweet, I realize that I am lovingly called ‘chubby’, but the fact is that I am a bit on the heavier side,” Sindel said, still happily kissing Sheeva’s face. “Not everyone can pick me up, nor as easily as you can. It’s delightful! Each and every time too!”</p><p>“People should try harder.”</p><p>Sindel giggled and kissed Sheeva’s cheek again.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re very affectionate tonight, my treasure,” Sheeva happily rumbled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting Sindel neatly and prettily in her lap. With them being seated, Sindel could lean into her and press herself warm and soft against Sheeva and press firmer kisses to Sheeva. Firmer kisses that had hints of something absolutely delightful behind them and giving Sheeva a clue.</p><p>"I love you, that's why," Sindel grinned before smushing a kiss to Sheeva's cheek.</p><p>"No other reason?" Sheeva teased.</p><p>"Maybe I would like to be intimate tonight?" Sindel purred out.</p><p>Sheeva grinned, turning her head to start kissing Sindel back. The two kissed sweetly for a moment, lips pressed against one another again and again in sweet little kisses that warmed Sheeva happily to her core. Sheeva had an idle thought that she would need to really scrub her face to clean off all the black lipstick before she was kissing her wife again, the thought fading away into the happy bliss that she was joyfully drowning in. </p><p>And then their kissing grew more heated, Sindel's hands coming up to cup Sheeva's face as Sheeva's hands started to rove, looking for skin to gently brush and squeeze and stroke. She <i>loved</i> running her hands over Sindel's body, worshiping the soft and plump skin like it deserved and like she wanted to praise it like. When Sindel parted her lips, Sheeva took the initiative to lick and taste and steal her breath away, coil her tongue around Sindel's and suck down her sweet and weak pleasured groans and moans from deep within her chest.</p><p>When they parted, breathing heavily, they both gave each other a smoldering glance.</p><p>Sheeva gently started undressing Sindel. Her nightgown was a soft and thin thing. It was also laced up the back and up the front to support her bust. Sheeva gently plucked at the strings at the front first, teeth nibbling her lower lip as Sindel watched her with hooded and wanting eyes. When the tie was undone, Sheeva gently tugged the laces loose, letting the fabric loose and letting Sindel's bust relax a bit, pushing a bit against the fabric a bit. And then she undid the back with two of her hands, the other two slowly and gently tugged the nightgown at her waist, getting handfuls and then pulling up, up, stopping to rest on her hips and leaving her soft, full thighs exposed.</p><p>"My, you can make a woman blush," Sindel purred softly.</p><p>"I just like to love you like you deserve," Sheeva smiled softly back, leaning down to kiss along Sindel's collarbone where it was exposed, along with the start of her cleavage. "Which is a lot... and reverently... mmm."</p><p>Sindel moaned when Sheeva softly sucked on a small patch of skin, louder when Sheeva's strong teeth brushed the skin teasingly. She leaned her head back, offering more skin, and Sheeva happily took advantage, running her mouth with gentle kisses, nibbles and licks over any and all of the tempting skin.</p><p>“Sheeva,” Sindel breathlessly moaned.</p><p>“I have you, I have you,” Sheeva rumbled against Sindel’s soft skin.</p><p>“Oh please let me see you too,” Sindel said, impatiently plucking at Sheeva’s clothing.</p><p>They moved to lay on the bed, Sheeva kneeling at the end of the bed to undo the bit of armor that she wore and the clothing underneath while Sindel picked up where her nightgown was gathered at her hips and lifting it up and over her head, leaving her in her soft underwear.</p><p>“What would you like to do tonight, my treasure?” Sheeva asked, blushing when she saw Sindel eyeing her quite heatedly.</p><p>“Shall we use the toy on me tonight?” Sindel ventured.</p><p>Letting out a small groan of want, Sheeva used one hand to reach over and dig around the nightstand to find the small jar of oil inside. And then she shuffled closer to Sindel, laying out on her side and taking too starting to prep her while also lavishing her in attention.</p><p>The skin of Sindel’s shoulders, neck and chest begged for the attention of Sheeva’s mouth, so she gave it, freely kissing and nipping and sucking light marks into the skin. One arm she slipped around Sindel’s waist. The other two she used to prep her and touch her gently, keeping her aroused and needy. Her free hand she took to touching Sindel all over, aiding her mouth in driving her wife wild with want.</p><p>“Oh… my love,” Sindel croaked out.</p><p>Grinning, Sheeva took hold of a breast and gently guided the nipple between her teeth, gently teasing the sensitive skin with her teeth and the tip of her tongue just behind, and making Sindel moan loudly and buck against the hands prepping her, writhing with lust. When Sheeva sealed her lips around the skin and sucked softly, Sindel actually seemed to lose her voice, arching hard off the bed.</p><p>"Good?" Sheeva asked, pulling her mouth away from the far too tempting skin.</p><p>"Very," Sindel croaked out.</p><p>When three fingers slide easily inside of Sindel and she was bucking against Sheeva's hands quite a bit, Sheeva gently pulled her fingers out and fetched the toy from the nightstand and the harness. Sindel, face red with lust and eyes hooded, panted hot and wetly as Sheeva got between her thighs and got the harness on and then slipped the toy inside. She adjusted it a few times to make sure that it was seated properly and fit just right, made sure to slick it with more oil for Sindel, before taking hold of Sindel's thighs with all four of her hands, rubbing and stroking them gently to sooth Sindel over.</p><p>"Ready?" Sheeva asked.</p><p>"Yes, very, please my love," Sindel moaned.</p><p>Using two hands to hold Sindel's thighs open, one hand to rub her belly, Sheeva used her last free hand to take hold of the toy and press it against Sindel, teasing her at first and letting her relax and enjoy the sensation of the toy pressed against her, nudging against her and putting a bit of pressure against her. When Sindel impatiently rolled her hips downwards, Sindel gently pushed forward. Pressing gently against the tightness that she met and then pushing forward when Sindel relaxed again and sliding in nicely. Sindel's head fell back, eyes closing and mouth falling open to moan low and weak and needy like as the toy slid inside of her, stretching her just right.</p><p>And listening to Sindel moan underneath of her, panting hot and wet underneath of her, watching Sindel roll her hips down to get at the friction, seeing her wife's heated fave, was doing everything right for Sheeva. Already feeling her lower belly and thighs tense already with her pending orgasm, Sheeva gently took hold of Sindel's hips and started moving. Pulling out a little and pushing in, starting a slow rhythm to get Sindel used to it and stretching out her out further, and then slowly getting faster and harder, wringing moan out of moan out of bother of them as they got hotter and closer to their ends.</p><p>Of course Sheeva's two free hands roamed to further worship and stoke her wife's lust, rubbing along her hips, her lower belly, touching her, gently cupping and fondling her breasts, all to make Sindel moan and arch into her to silently beg for more. Feeling that soft skin grow hot and sweaty underneath her hands and feeling Sindel arch harder and needier into her palms to chase the touch.</p><p>"I'm... soon..." Sindel managed between moans.</p><p>Sheeva had gotten to where she was bottoming out in Sindel with each thrust forward, hips smacking the back of Sindel's thighs with each one. She could already feel herself tensing up, ready to tip over the edge. So soon, but she blamed how much Sindel could make her heart feel full to burst with love but also how exceptionally sexy she was, especially moaning for more. And if Sindel was close, and she was close, why not bring them both to completion?</p><p>Devoting a hand to touching Sindel with intent to finish her off, Sheeva choose a shallow, jack hammering rhythm. And moaning together, they quickly fell off the edge and started cumming together.</p><p>Sindel threw back her head--</p><p>However... instead of letting out a low and gurtal moan like Sheeva almost expected out of her, something rumbling in Sindel's chest, and Sheeva leaned back as a banshee scream instead ripped it's way free of Sindel's chest, blasting upwards and striking the roof. Sheeva looked upwards after it and was almost glad that she did, seeing the roof crack from having taken the blast. She quickly grabbed Sindel, lifted her up against her chest and fell back off the bed as the roof finally gave way and a good portion fell and landed on the bed.</p><p>There was a rather panicked pause as they took in what had happened before they both hesitantly looked upwards to see the new hole in the roof.</p><p>"... You okay?" Sheeva panted.</p><p>"Yes, thankfully. Um..." Sindel turned bright red to her ears. "This is going to be... awkward to explain."</p><p>Sheeva mulled that over for a second... and then roared with laughter, laying flat on the ground to just wheeze with laughter. Sindel giggled embarrassed like, laying on her as she giggled breathlessly. And they laid on the floor and just laughed at themselves for the sheer ridiculousness of it. And when the laughter died down a bit, Sindel pressed a still somewhat giggly kiss to Sheeva's laughing mouth.</p><p>"Hmm... that was still good."</p><p>"My pleasure," Sheeva rumbled before kissing her wife thoroughly.</p>
<hr/><p>"The repairs should be done in about a week, empress," The architect said.</p><p>"Again, my many thanks," Sindel said, still feeling her ears warm a little as she danced around WHY there was a hole in her roof. She was happy to tell the world that she loved Sheeva, and she was old enough to be quite frank about being sexually active. But there was still a bit of embarrassment in 'I was fucked by my wife so good I lost control of my banshee powers for a moment'. </p><p>"No worries, empress, we've been meaning to fix some parts of the palace's roof. This will be a good way to start. Kitana Kahn did wonder if you have a place to rest your head at night, I know the palace actually lacks an abundance of bedrooms."</p><p>"I think I'll stay with Sheeva for the time," Sindel smiled sweetly.</p><p>"I will pass that along to Kitana Kahn. My lady..."</p><p>Sindel smiled at the architect's back and when they were out of earshot, let out a low breath.</p><p>"So," Sheeva said as she stepped up to Sindel, having watched the tail end of the exchange. "Do we need to have a roofless bedroom from now on."</p><p>"Oh hush!" Sindel giggled, turning red, and making Sheeva laugh too. She pulled her wife down for a kiss to hush her properly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>